Starting over
by Mrs.DrakieMalfoy
Summary: COMPLETE!DMHG Pothogwarts... Years after Hogwarts Draco is waiting for Hermione on her front step. He wants Her to let go...so she does or does she really? But lets not forget about Blaise.
1. Stumbling Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing about this story only it's plot and if I make up any characters.

Stumbling Home

It was just another night as Hermione walked alone on the empty streets of muggle London to her flat. She had spent another night out partying; it was all she seemed to do anymore. All her efforts were put into trying to forget "him". As she stumbled on to her street she saw someone sitting on her front steps. Very angry to the fact that someone was sitting on her steps she ran up to them and started to scream.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY FRONT STEP?" She said angrily.

"You know who I am." The man said in a clam voice. He notice that she was having a hard time trying to keep herself from falling down. "Do you need any help?" he said to her in the same clam voice.

"Not from you." Hermione said annoyed at his presence.

"What in the hell are you doing to yourself?" He said.

"Having some fun! Have a problem with that?" She said as she fell to the ground she was no longer able to hold herself up. She went into a fit of giggles as she notice the concerned look on his face. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"That much I thought would be obvious." He said to the woman no laying on the ground rolling around giggling.

"Well it's not so would you care to explain to me why you are here." She said annoyed again.

"Waiting for you to come stumbling home." The man said getting up.

"I wasn't not stumbling for your information I was walking home from a long night of partying." She said still annoyed.

"You can't hold yourself up. Granger what in the hell have you done to yourself?" He said picking her up of the ground.

"Forgetting something why is it in any importance to you?" She said not noticing the fact that she was now over the man's broad shoulders.

"Forgetting something are you? You are not the Hermione Granger that I once new." He said as he unlocked her door with his wand. It was at this point she notice she was no longer on the ground in front of her flat but was now inside.

"People change. You should now all about that shouldn't you… Where are you taking me put me down?" She said flatly trying to get free from his arms. But all her efforts were in vain as she seemed not to be able to get very far.

"Granger we've been over this a million times we had no choice in the matter. And I'm not putting you down until you are in your room."

"Your right it was my choice for you to break my heart when you left me for that pug faced bitch. Put me down I don't want you to touch me." She said very annoyed by the fact that he wouldn't put her down.

He was walking up the stairs. He'd been here before. She did not know that fact if she had she would probably hex him in oblivion. He walked past the bathroom into the door at the end of hall on the right side of the hallway.

"You never seemed to mind before." he said as he placed her on her bed.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"I want you to let go of me for your sake. I'm happy and I want you to find someone that you are happy with like I am with Pansy." He said staring into her eyes. This was a lie he was not happy with Pansy and wanted nothing more than to push Hermione on her bed and do ungodly things to her. But he was brought out of his thoughts when he header her speak.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've been over you for a long time now. If you ask me I think you're the one that needs to get over me." Hermione said with a smirk.

"That's why you go out every night of the week and get piss drunk stumble your way home and repeat the process over the next night." He said sitting down on her bed.

She stared at him. _How did he know that she did that? Was he following her around?_ She thought to herself bitterly. "I do not. You're crazier than I remember Malfoy." She said laughing bitterly.

"I am not crazy thank you very much. And I know you do because I've followed you for the past couple of days." He said annoyed by her comment.

"What would your little Pansypants say if she new? Wouldn't like it very much? Why do you care so much if you're SO HAPPY with her?" She said staring at his cold blue eyes.

"Because I can't let go until you do. Ok that's way. Yes Hermione Jane Granger I wish that I was with you. But I'm not. Now Pansy and I starting our family and I can't keep wishing I was with you. Ok. So just let go." He said coldly getting up from where he was sitting.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU." She screamed at him.

"WOW THAT HURT! Who are you fooling? Look at yourself you spend your days in bed and your night at a bar trying to forget something that you can't. It's time to face the truth we will never be together. What would you dear Potty say if he saw you like this." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to him.

She tried to ripe away but was unable to because of his strong grip. "That's none of you damn business now is it. Go back to your little family." She said staring straight into his cold blue eyes.

"Fine I'll leave." He said letting go of her arm and allowing her to fall back on to her bed. "Hermione-." He said before turning.

"What now?" she hissed at him.

"If you love me, you'll let me go. Please move on please. I hate to see you like this. I want to remember you as the sweet girl I new at Hogwarts. I want to remember you as the girl that I fell in love with." He said softly looking at her with what seemed like a tear in his eye.

"People change, I'm not that girl anymore Malfoy." She said bitterly.

With out another word he was gone with a crack. She let out a soft sob as she laid back on her bed covering her face with her pillow. She knew he was right. She had to let go of what they had all those years ago. She was 22 now and still holding on to a dream that would come true. She had to face reality that she would never be with him.

She wiped her tear stained cheeks and rolled over. She thought back to the last time they were together. They we in the Heads Dorm at school. He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I will always love you. But we both know that this love affair of ours has to end here. We can't go on like this. I won't put in danger we are in the mist of a war." He wiped the tears from eyes. All she could do was nodded. He was right and with that they packed they trunks and went there different ways.

_Starting tomorrow I'm going to start my new life with out him. _She thought to herself. _Yes tomorrow she would let go. But for right now all she wanted was sleep._


	2. Starting over

Disclaimer: I own nothing to this story only the plot.

Starting Over

Hermione awoke the next day to a splitting headache. She groaned loudly as her eyes slipped open as she rolled over. She lay there staring at the ceiling remembering the event the night before had held. She played them over in her head. _Why after so long had he come to her to ask her to let him go? _She thought to herself. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It said 2:15 p.m.

She crawled out of the bed and stumbled her way into the bathroom where she looked her self over in the mirror. He chestnut hair was all over the place and she had dark circles under her eyes. _What are you doing to yourself?_ She asked herself over and over again. She turned to the bath tub and turned on the hot water before stripping herself of every piece of clothing she had on. She submerged herself in the hot water just laying there looking at the ceiling. _"…I want to remember you as the girl I feel in love with."_ That's what he told her. But she wasn't that anymore. It didn't matter she wouldn't have to ever see him again. She set there for a long while just thinking about what she was going to do. Today was the day she was going to start over.

It was 3 o'clock when she was fully ready. She checked herself one more time before she was gone with a crack.

When she reappeared she was standing in front of the Leaky Caldron. It had be ages since she had been inside here. When she left Hogwarts 5 years before, she decided that she was going to caught herself off from the magic world. She was going run from her past and hoped that it wouldn't catch up to her one day. Which it did but she wasn't going to dwell on it because she was going to move on. She was starting over today. She opened the door and walked in the musty old place and noticed a filmier face sitting in the back at small table. She walked over to him.

"Dean?" She said softly.

"Hermione, wow it's been ages. How are you? Please sit down." Dean said with a smile.

"Good I suppose and you?"

"Alright myself, you know I opened my own pub not too long ago in Diagon Alley." He said still smiling.

"Yeah I thought I heard you had. How's that going for you?" She said looking the man over who was sitting in front on of her. He hadn't changed too much since Hogwarts, just a little older.

"I love it. It's great I get see everyone from school there. It's a good way to keep in touch with everyone." He said looking at Hermione.

"That's good." She said with a fake smile. She looked around the small place seeing some other people she remembered from school. She then turned back to Dean. "Dean by and chance would be needing any help around your place. I kind of needed a place to work?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"Well yeah I do… but nothing that you would be instead in." He said with a frown.

"Well what do you needed?" she said.

"I need a bartender." He said looking at her questioning the smile that just spread across her face. If there was one thing Hermione got to know really well in the past five years it was alcohol. "I think I could do that." She said.

"But your Hermione Granger why would you want to be a bartender, you were the brightest witch of your age." He said looking at her with a frown.

"Look I know it's wired I just don't want anything too hard. Just something to keep me busy and keep my mind off a few things, you know? And if there is one thing have gotten to know in the past few years it alcohol." She said with a smile.

He looked at her for a few long moments before he said "well alright. I was just getting ready to go over there. If you'd like to come along your more than welcome." He said standing up form his set.

"Ok that would be nice." Hermione said as she herself got up from her set. She followed him out on to the bustling streets of Diagion Alley. She looked around. _Man I've missed this place._ She thought as she followed Dean to a small building. She stopped out front to look at the sign that said Glitter. _Hmm funny name for a club that is owned by a guy. _She thought as she walked inside. She walked into a big room, on one side there tables in the middle was a huge dance floor and a stage and on the and other side was the bar. The walls were painted a crimson color and accented with a gold color.

"Hermione you remember Zabini right?" Dean asked from across the room. She turned to face the two men and walked across the room to stand by them.

"How could I forget dear old Zabini?" She smirked as he faked the hurt look on his face.

"Nice too see you to Granger." Blaise said and held out his hand for her to shake. She did and smiled. "Dean here tells me that you want something to keep you buys ah?" he said looking her up and down. She had certainly changed since school. Her once bush hair was now soft curls that framed her chocolate eyes. She had a small frame but a curvy one at that.

"Yeah pretty much, have a problem with it?" She said looking around.

"Did I say that I did?" He said looking at her. "Didn't think so, hmm I never thought I 'd see you working in a bar." Zabini said walking away.

"Neither did I." she murdered under her breath. She walked over to the bar looking at the selection of alcohol. _Not too bad not too bad at all._ She thought to herself.

"Do you mind starting tonight?" Dean asked from behind her.

"No not at all the sooner the better." Hermione said with a smile. She turned around to face Dean.

"Okay, well you can go home and change but be back here at around 5 o'clock so we can show you around the bar. We open at 6." He said before leaving her standing there.

She took one last look around and walked back out of the club and apprated back to her flat. She was gone with a crack. She walked into her kitchen to get a bit to eat. She opened the cabinet to find nothing. _Hmm I must be pretty messed up to have no food around. _She thought to herself. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 4:40 so she walked up the stairs to get changed. Though she didn't know what she was going to wear. She opened her closet and pulled out he favorite pair of jeans. _Now I need something black, a tank top of some sort. _ She thought to herself as pulled out her kiss tank. They were favorite muggle band. She got dressed and pulled her soft curls back into low pony tail. She checked herself once more before she gone with another crack.

_**AN: I know it's kinda short. Hope it wasn't a let down promise the next chapter will be better…Thank you guys for the reviews. This is my first fic and still a little unsure of my writing. Thanx.**_

_**Britt**_


	3. Not so good start

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot.

A Not So Good Start

When Hermione arrived back to the Club at five Dean was talking to Zabini at a corner table in the back. They were going over the night events.

"Hey guys." Hermione said walking towards the two men. They both stopped talking to look at her. T was evident that Zabini was having a hard trying to keep in tongue in mouth looking at Hermione. The jeans and the tank top showed off her womanly curves. All she could was smirk at him.

"Hello Hermione". Dean said turning his attention back to Zabini. "I want you to keep in eye on her tonight. If she needs any help what so ever I want you to be there to give it her."

"I'll give it too her alright." Zabini said with a grain.

"What was that?" Dean said looking very curiously at Blaise.

"Oh nothing… alright I keep in a eye out for her." Zabini said before getting up and walking through the back door.

"Herms tonight is a big night for us. We are hosting the Potter and Weasley engagement party. Do you think your up too it?" Dean said eyeing Hermione. He too thought she looked very good but wasn't going to let that get in the way of business.

Wow she hadn't thought about it seeing her old friends from school here. She hadn't seen or talk too Ginny or Harry for that matter in well over three years. As much as it had pained her to admit she had no life and no friends she cut herself off. "Yeah I guess so." She said looking at the floor. _How pathetic have you become Hermione? _She thought to herself angrily.

"Ok good. Blaise is going to helping you so it shouldn't be that big of deal for you. Just follow what Blaise says to do and you will be fine. Tonight should be fun." He said before getting up and going in the same direction Zabini had just went through.

_Oh yes loads of fun. How ever am I going to keep the excitement in? _She thought bitterly before sitting down. In little less than an hour she would be seeing the people she was trying to run from. The people that reminded her of the world she so desperately tried to run away from.

It was a little before six when Zabini came back out into the club looking for her.

"So Granger lets get started." He said walking past her to the bar.

"Start what?" She said getting up from was she was sitting to follow him.

"Every night we start with a shot of fire whiskey to get the party started." He said smirking at her. He took out to shot glasses and poured the whiskey in it. He then handed one to Hermione and picked up his own. "Bottoms up ah."

They both downed the contents in their glass. Zabini smirked when he saw the smile across her face. "Well this is going to be fun!" She said. "Getting paid to drink my kind of job". The smile quickly faded when the doors opened and people started to fill the club.

"Brace yourself love.", he smirked when he saw the scrawl on her face. "Look I know I am not you favorite person in the world but your going to have to make the best of it."

"Where are on earth did you get that you aren't my favorite person?" sarcasm dripping from her every word. He smiled at her and turned around to see Dean standing in front of the bar.

"Okay this is going to be the biggest event since we opened so please be on your best behavior."

"Me not be good?" faked a mock hurt as Dean walked to greet Harry at the door.

"So what do I do?", Hermione looking seriously at Zabini.

"Just follow my lead. It's not all that hard and once you have more alcohol in you it will be a breeze.", Zabini said pouring more fire whiskey in the two shot glasses. He handed the glass to her "This should make you feel better."

Dean came behind in the bar and bent down to reach a small box under the bar. He opened the box and hit a button. At once the lights dimmed and the music started. He looked at Blaise and said "Let the party begin mate."

Zabini winked at Dean and poured him a shot of whiskey and handed it to him. Dean thanked him and downed the contents of the glass and walked back over to some people he knew from school.

"Butter beer, please." Hermione turned to see none other than Ron Weasley standing there. She smiled as the re-haired man stood there staring at her in disbelief.

"Hi, Ronald, how are you?" she said as she turned to grab a butter beer from behind the bar. When she turned back around Ron's mouth was still standing wide open he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Nice to see you again too Ronald.", she said looking at him.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Ron said eyeing her. He looked her up and down. He could see that she had changed a lot.

"She's working what does it look like and she needs to get back to working so if you would please move so other people could get there drinks it would be nice." Zabini said walking over to Hermione. Ron glared at him before walking away.

"Thank you." Hermione said

"Well it's true," he said smirking at her. "You know I don't get you."

Hermione looked at him curiously and said "What do you mean you don't get me?"

"No one had seen you in what four years and then you show up working at a bar. What have you been doing?" Zabini asked looking at her.

"Let's just say I was forgetting something and now that I forgot it I'm back and want to have some fun." She smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Forget some ah and what would that be?"

"That's for me too know and for you to never find out." Hermione smiled at him. "Do you think you need to get back to work?"

"I'm going to find out if it is the last thing I do.", he said looking at her before walking over to get someone's drink.

"Hermione Granger" said a female voice. Hermione turned see her old friend Ginny Weasly. She smiled walking out from behind the bar to stand in front on her old friend. She smiled and said "Hey Ginny how are you?"

"I'm good and you? What are you doing here in a bar?" Ginny said staring at her old friend. It had been four years since she has seen Hermione and the person now standing in front of her was not the person she use to call her best friend.

"I needed a job and I saw Dean early today and said he needed an bartender so I said that I could do it and well here I am.", she said with a small smile.

"Uh huh…well its good to see you." Ginny said with a small smile spreading across her face.

"It's good to see you too. Wow it's been way too long." Hermione said embracing her old friend. She couldn't believe she let herself become so distant from her old friends. She let her quest to forget someone come between them.

"Yeah it has… do you think by chance that I could have my old friend back?" Ginny said with a smile.

"That would be great. I've miss you guys so much." Hermione said looking at her friend. Ginny was the only one who knew about her and Draco.

"Are you done forgetting what you wanted?" Ginny said as her smile faded.

"Yeah I guess I am I can't run from it forever. It's time to move on with my life." Hermione said seriously.

"You know I saw him the other day. He looked happy and that's all you really wanted was for him to be happy right?" Ginny said smiling a little.

"Yeah I guess that true." She said with a forced smile._ You want him to be happy remember and it doesn't make him happy to know your wasting you life away._ She told herself.

"Granger it would be really nice if you got back to work. You know that's what the pay you for, to work." Blaise said walking over to them.

"Yeah alright hold on." She said looking at him. "Look Gin I got to get back but we should do lunch sometime." Hermione said looking hopeful.

"Yeah, decently that would be great. What about tomorrow at the small café next door to here?" Ginny said with a big smile.

"Yeah that would be great how about one?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Ginny said looking at Hermione with a smile. She had her old friend back and that's all she ever really wanted. "You better get back over there before Zabini starts to get irate." She smiled before walking back over too Harry and Ron.

The rest of the night went on with out any problems. People seemed to be enjoying themselves. The party ended at around one in the morning by which time Hermione worries were gone from all the alcohol she had consumed over the night. This was the best decision she had made in a long time. The club opened to the public and one and then closed at three.

"Well tonight went well wouldn't you say Dean?" Zabini said before walking out.

"Yeah it did." Dean said with a big smile.

"Hey Granger you need someone to walk you home?" Zabini said turning to look at Hermione who was about to walk out the door.

"No I'm okay I should be fine." Hermione said with a smile.

"Alright well I'll see you around five later today." Zabini said before he was gone with a crack.

Hermione stared at the spot where he had just been before she walked out on to the deserted streets on Diagon Alley. She walked down the street looking at the closed stores. _I've missed this. _ She said to herself. She reached the leaky caldron and turn around to look at the street before she was gone with a crack.


	4. Lunch with Ginny

Lunch With Ginny

It was eleven when Hermione woke up to tapping at the window. She groaned loudly as she rolled over to see what was taping at the window. It was a white snowy owl she knew all to well. She rolled out of bed and headed towards the window to open it. The owl flew in and landed on her bed side table. She untied the letter that was attached to her leg and unfolded it.

Hermione,

Hey Herms I'm so happy to have you back. I was wondering if maybe we could change lunch to twelve instead of one. I have somewhere else to be at one. Well I hope to see you at twelve.

Love Ginny

Hermione sighed and looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 11:10. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. The reflection staring back at her was better than the one she had seen the day before but it still made her ashamed of whom she had become. She took her cloths off and stepped into the shower. She stood there and let the steaming water roll over her body.

It was five till twelve when Hermione took one last look at herself. She was wearing a knee length skirt that was pink and green and a pink shirt. Satisfied with what she saw she was gone with a crack.

When she reappeared she was standing in front of the club. She looked up at the sign and still couldn't figure out why on earth Dean would own a club named Glitter. When she turned to walk down the street to the café she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her from behind her.

"Hey Granger, hold on a second." When she turned around Blaise Zabini was walking up to meet her. "What are you doing here," He said looking at her with curiosity.

"Well if you much know I have a lunch date with Ginny Weasley."

"Oh okay. Well I guess that I'll see you later," he said before turning to walk into the club. He reached the door before turning back around. "Hey, Granger."

"What is it now Zabini." She was a little annoyed by the fact he was talking to her again. She was running late.

"Well we close early tonight and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get something to eat after we close," he said hopefully.

Hermione just stared at him dumfounded by his question. She began pondering weather she should or not. One side of her was yelling yes. _Come on Hermione you should go, it's not like it's anything romantic. _ The other side was yelling no. _No. Come on, it's Blaise Zabini the git that helped make you life a living hell at school. _ She took a few steps forward.

"Ok but there's nothing open that late," she said looking up at him.

"Oh, I know a place. The food's great." And with that he walked into the club.

Hermione smiled to herself going over the conversation that they had just had. She turned around and walked up the street towards the Café. She walked in looking around it wasn't long before she spotted Ginny sitting at the back reading the Daily Prophet. She started to walk towards the back to where she was.

"Hey Gin sorry I'm late I got a little sidetracked," Hermione said when she reached the table. Ginny looked up from the Prophet and smiled and pointed to the set across from her.

"Hey Herms what happened," Ginny said with a smile.

"I was talking to Zabini outside," Hermione said as she replayed the conversation in her head for the fifth time.

"Oh…sit down."

Hermione sat down and began to steady Ginny. She had grown into a beautiful woman. She could see what Harry saw in her and was happy that Harry had found someone that loved him as much as he loved them. Her red hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and her eyes we bright blue and showed every bit of happiness that she felt.

"So Herms what have you been up too the past couple of years," Ginny asked as she shifted in her set a bit.

Hermione laughed a little before answering, "Wasting my life away really. Not much else to say but that. I would find myself in a bar night after night trying to drink all the memory's away," Hermione said with a frown.

The waitress came up to the table to take there order. "What would you lady's like to drink," the young women with long blonde hair and bight greens asked. After give their order to her they turned their attention back to their conversation.

"So what made you turn your life around," Ginny asked looking at her curiously.

"He came he came and saw me a few night ago," Hermione said looking at Ginny Blankly

"Malfoy came to see you? Did anything happen," Ginny said frowning a bit.

"No nothing happened. He was waiting for on my front steps. I when I noticed someone on my front steps I get very angry considering the fact that I was three sheets to the wind. It wasn't till I had fallen to the ground did I realize who he was. He picked me up and took my in the house. We got into a bit of a fight. He told me that he wanted to me to let go," she paused for a second and inhaled a deep breath. "He told me that I needed to move on so that he could too. He said that him and Pansy were starting a family and that he couldn't keep wishing he was with me. I told I hated him and never wanted to see him again. He said okay and then was gone." After finishing she wiped the tears from her eyes. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's giving her a sympathetic look.

"So you've moved on?"

"I have no chose Gin I can't waste my life away wishing that I was with him. I have to face the truth I will never be able to be with him. It's sad but very true," Hermione said looking away.

"Well lets change the subject. What did Zabini have to say to you earlier," Ginny said with a small smile. She hated to see Hermione like this.

Hermione laughed as she thought about it. "Your going to laugh when I tell you." She laughed to herself. "He asked me to eat dinner with him tonight when the club closes," she said with a small smile.

"Really, what did you say," Ginny said frowning she knew that Zabini was still Malfoy best mate.

"Well after thinking about it for a little while I said that I would," she said the smile slowly fading away when she saw the look on Ginny's face. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well do you really think that's a good idea," Ginny said with an uncertain look on her face. " I mean he's still Malfoy's best friend."

"Ginny it's not like I'm going to marry the guy it's just dinner as friends," Hermione said with a reassuring smile. She took a bite of the salad the waitress just put in front of her.

"Did he say it was just as friends are you assuming it's just friends," she asked.

"Come on Gin it's Blaise Zabini we are talking about. He hated me in school and helped make my life a living hell why on earth would he be thinking of me in a romantic way now," Hermione said looking at her friend.

"Well the same thing could be said about Malfoy." Hermione knew that Ginny had a point. He was the one person that made it hard for her to show her face sometimes. But them in their last year at Hogwarts it turned to a romantic relationship. It was just dinner as friends right?

The rest of lunch went on uneventful. Ginny talked about the wedding and about her family. She said that Ron was now dating Luna and she thought he was about the pop the question any day now. It made Hermione happy to know that Ron had found someone too. Back at school it was a well known fact that Ron fancied Hermione but she did not return the same feelings. She thought and loved him only as a brother.

Once the two of them had parted Hermione walked down the Alley looking around. It wasn't as busy like most days. A small bookstore caught her eye and she walked in too it. She took the faint smell of dust it had been ages since she had read a book let alone walked in side a book store. She has even given up her love for reading. This made her think. _He wasn't worth giving everything up was he? _ She walked up and down the aisles of books picking up a few here and there. She bought a few before stepping back out on to the street. It was really good to be back. She had really missed a lot.


	5. Watching from afar

Watching From Afar

Draco woke up early that morning to the faint sound of Pansy in to the room vomiting. The pregnancy hadn't been easy for her. But, it was that Draco really didn't care. Yes she was carrying his child but that really didn't matter to him. As much as he tried he just didn't lover her. His heart belonged to someone else it always had and always would.

He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of the night he went to go see Hermione flooded his mind. She looked so miserable and so alone. She told him that she hated him and well she had every right too. But he couldn't figure out why she couldn't pick herself up and just move on. Why she wasn't the strong person she has once been. He remembered the day that they had parted. The last thing she told him was that she was carrying his child. But his father had taken care of that.

The war was almost over and Lusious had cornered Hermione in the forbidden forest. He knew about their relationship and he knew that she was carrying his child. He was furious when he found out and thought there should be a punishment and that was exactly what he did was punish her for thinking that she could have something she didn't deserve. He knew that best punishment was not to kill her but to kill their baby. And he did just that he killed her baby not caring that what was growing inside of her was his own flesh and blood.

When the war was over and Valdomore had been defeated it was too late for them. He was already married to Pansy and she was going down the path of self-destruction. There was nothing anyone could do. She had lost the lone of her life and the baby that they had made together. She was devastated.

The bathroom door opened and Pansy walked out looking paler than he had ever seen her. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to be with Hermione. "Your up already," Pansy said as she set down on the bed holding her stomach.

"I couldn't sleep I guess," he said turning away from her. He sighed loudly and got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He couldn't stand being around her anymore she reminded him of all the reasons he couldn't be with Hermione. He had to give up Hermione for her.

He started the shower and stepped inside. He let the hot water run over his muscular body. He ran through his blond locks. _You have to let her go. _ He kept telling himself that over and over again. But it didn't matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince himself of it. He loved her and he always would. He took a deep breath before getting out and putting a towel around himself walking back out into the bedroom.

Pansy looked up when she heard the door open. She knew that his heart didn't belong to her and it made her mad. But what could she really do? She was the one that had his last name she was the one carrying his child she had him weather he liked it or not she had him.

"So what are we going to do today," she said looking hopeful.

"I don't know what you are going to do but I'm going to Diagon Alley. I want to pay a visit to Blaise," he said opening his wardrobe.

"You know this isn't fare to me," she said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Pansy don't I don't want to get into it today." He pulled at a pair of robes and threw them on.

"Draco I don't know who she is but weather you like it or not I'm the one your with and you my as well get us to the fact that I'm not going anywhere," as she said this she looked down at her flat stomach.

"Yeah I know that." And then he was gone with a crack.

When he reappeared he was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was quite and that suited him just fine. He started to walk up the street towards the club because he knew that's where Blaise was. He was always there well ever since it opened. He passed some people he had gone to school with and said a few "Hello's" before he reached the club. He looked around before entering.

"Hey Malfoy," Dean said from across the room "I'll tell Zabini that you are here." Dean walked through the door on the back wall.

Draco walked over to a table to wait for a Blaise. He sat down in a booth and looked around. It was a nice club though he had never been there at night to see the party in action but he knew that a lot of people from school went on the weekend. He guessed that's why he never went. He didn't want to be reminded yet again by the fact he didn't have her. Blaise walked through the back door and looked chipper.

"Hey mate… what brings you around these parts," Blaise said sitting down across from him.

"I had to get out I guess," he had no emotion in his voice. He never did these days. "Why are you happy," he asked staring at his friend.

"Oh nothing… got a hot date tonight that's all," Blaise said with a grin

"And who would that be?"

"I'm not telling… mate I think she be the one," Blaise said in a serious tone. "She's perfect."

"And her name would be…," Draco said annoyed by the fact that he wouldn't tell him what her name was.

"I'm not telling," Blaise said.

"Why not I'm supposed to be you best mate and you're not telling me," he said with a smirk.

"Look I don't want to gink's things that's all… if it turns out to be something serious then I'll tell you," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Come on Zabini just tell me," he said looking away

"How about this if it works out well I'll set up and dinner date for myself, her, you and Pansy. Sound good," he looked a Draco hopeful.

"Alright," Draco said sounding defeated.

"Speaking of Pansy who is she dealing with being pregnant," Blaise said changing the subject.

"I don't care if she's on her death bed," Draco said in disgust at the mention of her name.

"Come on mate she's your wife and she's carrying your child," Blaise not at all surprised at the way Draco was acting. He knew that he didn't love Pansy. He never had and never will.

"And that should make me happy I know but it doesn't the fact that I will have yet another reminder that I an married to her," Draco said looking at the bar. "Do you think you can get me some fire whiskey?"

"Sure come on lets go over there." And with that they both got up and walked towards the bar. Blaise walked behind the bar two get two shot glasses and the Fire Whiskey. He poured a bit in each one and handed one to Draco. Draco thanked him and downed the content in the glass.

"Well I guess I should get going I don't want her to bitch at me for being gone too long," after he said that he got off the barstool and walked towards the door.

"It could be worse mate," Blaise said looking up from his glass.

"Oh, yeah, and how's that?"

"You could be alone in the world," Blaise said looking at his friend.

"Believe me I'd rather be alone than to be with her." And with that he was gone. He walked back out on to the streets and spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was her, she was with the weasels sister. He backed up against the wall on the side of the club he didn't want her to see him. She looked happy happier than he had seen her in along time.

She walked away from Weasley and down the street. She was looking at all the store fronts. He decided to follow her. She seemed to be content. God he loved her so much. She walked into the bookstore. He followed her in but made sure that she couldn't see him. He didn't want a conflict. She looked so beautiful just looking at all the books. She looked like a kid in a candy store. She picked up a book every now and then reading the back cover. He wanted to take her in his arms and never letting her go.

He watched her walk to the front of the store and pay for the books she has picked up and watched her leave. He followed her out of the store. He never let his eyes leave her as he followed her up the Alley and then she was gone. He stared at the spot she had just been in. He loved her more now then he did all those years go. Then he himself was gone.


	6. Dinner for two

(A/N) Well I hope you guys like the story so far. I know that there is a lot of grammar problems so I'll try to do better.

Dinner for Two

It was around 2 when the club closed and Hermione was taking her time cleaning the bar off from spilled drinks. She looked up to see Dean and Blaise talking about something that looked important. She thought back to the conversation that she had with Ginny early that day when they had gone to lunch. It was dinner just as friend's right? Hermione took out a shot glass and filled it with Fire Whiskey to the top. She drank it in one gulp. After setting the glass aside as she walked out from behind the bar to sit on the barstool and wait for Zabini.

Blaise had noticed that she was done and waiting for him. He said goodbye to Dean and walked towards Hermione. "Ready to go," he asked stepping in front of her. She faked a smile and nodded her head.

"Where are we going," she asked looking curious as she jumped off her stool.

"My house," he said flashing that beautiful smile of his. He took her by the hand. She flinched at his touch. But was surprised at how comfortable it was. After stepping out of the club the walked along the deserted streets in complete silence. After awhile it hit her that this was just friends and that's all. She let of his hand at once and made a small distance in between them.

"Where do you live," she asked turning her head to she could see him clearly.

"It's right up a head," he said looking down at her. He was a good foot taller than her. Hermione's chocolate eyes were dancing in the light given off by the street lights. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was at that moment.

The walked along in silence until the reached his street at which point he took the led and lead her up a path to her side door. He unlocked the door with her wand and led her inside.

Once they had stepped into the house he led the way to the kitchen. "So you think you can cook ah," Hermione said with a grin. "Where should I put my stuff," she asked looking around.

"Over there and yes I'm a great cook," he said point into the lounge he wore a smirk and looked proud. Hermione walked in the lounge and set her purse down in one of the arm chairs. When she had walked back into the kitchen Blaise was already cutting the vegetable into small pieces.

"Zabini why don't you tell me about yourself," Hermione said looking around the flat. "I know you're a wealthy and a pureblood but other than that I don't know anything,"

"Well there's not much else to tell. I was the son of a Death Eater. After the war was over and my dad was died I got my inheritance. I got the family fortune and the family business. After realizing that wasn't what I wanted to do with my life I sold it and the manor. I put all the money in the bank. I got a job I told myself I wasn't going to branch out on my family that I wanted to make my own money. So I've been working ever since," after he had finished he looked up from the stove. "What about you?"

"What's there to know really I'm a pathetic drunk," she said with a frown. He had come to hate that frown.

"You are not a pathetic… and there's everything to know about you. Like who your mystery guy was the last year we were at Hogwarts," she looked at him in shock. Did people really know about her and Draco. _There's no way people could know they had covered the tracks very well. _ "I bet it was a teacher," this lost comment made Hermione laugh out loud. The thought of her and a teacher was just ridicules.

"A teacher come on Zabini are you listening to yourself," she asked laughing again at the thought of her and a teacher.

"I'd bet anything that it was Snape," he laughed at this knowing it was impossible. Snape hated her because was the insufferable know-it-all. "Okay so it wasn't a teacher. But you had running off every time you got the chance. You'd disappear for hours and no one would know where you were," he said looking at Hermione who smile had just faded.

"I'm not telling," she said with a smirk.

"It's the same person who you were trying oh so every hard to forget," he said turning around to place the stake in the over.

"What makes you think that," she said looking him curiously. He had just the bull's eye on it but she wanted to hear what he thought.

"It would just make since that's all. Well I mean as far as the time line is concerned. Would you like some pumpkin juice," he said as he turned to open the fridge.

"Sure…what do you mean time line," she asked shifting in her set a little.

Blaise found two cups down from the cabinet and poured some pumpkin juice in both of them. He then handed one to Hermione a sipped of the other. "Well I mean school ended and so did your secret love affair am I right," he asked sitting down in front of her. She slowly nodded her head yes and looked up to see Blaise staring back at her. "You slowly started to go down the path of self-destruction at that point am I right," Hermione nodded once again. "Well it just all makes since you see you were trying to forget about him thus drinking or trying to drink him away," he looked proud that he had just uncovered something about her.

"Well what about you," she said standing up to pour herself some more pumpkin juice. "Was there anyone special at Hogwarts," she asked turning around to face him.

"No not really. There wasn't anyone in particular I kind of just slept around to be honest," he said with a smirk.

"Well that's nothing to be proud of," she said with yet another frown.

"I wasn't the only one you know," looking smug. Hermione knew who he was talking about and he was right or to an extent. Draco was a sex god or that was until the relationship started to bloom between the two of them.

"Are you going to follow everything that man does," she asked a little annoyed by the fact he was trying to justify his action with Draco's.

"I don't do everything he does. Do you see me unhappy and married to a woman I don't love," he asked getting up to get the meat out of the oven.

He pulled the rack of meat out of the oven and placed it on the stove next to the firing pan that the vegetables were in. He pulled out tow plates cabinet and place the on the counter. He put a piece of meat on each one and then some vegetables and pulled out some silver wear from the draw. He placed both plates on the table and took his set across from Hermione.

"So what do you plan on dong wit the rest of you life now that you have moved on,' he asked cutting his meat into small pieces.

"I guess I'll start to date again and hopefully find someone that I love and want to start a family with. I'd like to write a few books," she said as she took a bite of her meat. "Well I have to hand it too you this is pretty good," she said with a smile.

"Should have known," he said with a laugh.

"Should have known what," she said asked kind of mad that he was laughing at her.

"That you'd want to write a book," he said with a smile. After hearing that she knew why he had laughed she was bit of a bookworm back a school. She got teased for it all the time but she didn't really care at the time she loved reading books.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Hermione shifted in her set again. Looking around you could tell that this was a man's home. It needed to be a female touch in Hermione opine. And that's when she saw it. It was a picture of Draco and Blaise. They both looked so young though. She thought it must have been taken not long after they had gotten out of school.

"When was that taken," she asked pointing the picture was talking about.

"The day that he and Pansy got married," he sighed loudly "looks so happy doesn't he," a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh so very happy," she said with a smile.

"He can't stand the woman half the time. I can't tell you how many times he stayed her because he didn't want to go. I feel bad for him. He doesn't love her yet she stays," he said looking away.

Hermione smiled to herself when she thought about it. He didn't love because he still loved her. But that didn't change anything and made her said that he was unhappy. She wanted to change the subject a bit so she turned to look at him.

"So Zabini tell me why you invited me too dinner," she asked eating the last bit of food on her plate.

"Call my Blaise. I don't know why I did I just got that feeling you know that if I didn't I would regret it," he said with a smile. "I know we have never been half bad. I guess in school I always tormented you because it was easy and that's that Malfoy did. I never really got to know you. It's too bad too because you're a great person. Even if you are a pathetic drunk," he said playfully.

"Hey…," she said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Okay your not pathetic but you are a drunk. I mean I have never met someone that was able to drink me under the table and well you do a pretty good job of it," he said looked deep into her eyes. He was wondering who in the hell had left her so broken and why on earth that they'd give someone like her up.

"Well why thank you," she said smiling up at him. She was glad that she had come she was really enjoying herself until she saw what time it was. "I should get going it's getting late.

He turned to look to see what time it was. The lock on the wall said 5 am. "Why don't you stay here for the night I'd feel better knowing that your safe. You can stay in the guest room," he said looking at her hoping she would say yes.

She thought about it and decided that it would most likely be for the best if she did. She was tired and didn't even want to move out of her set. "Okay," she said with a smile.

"Okay I'll go get you one of my big shirts so you don't have to sleep in those cloths,'" he said getting up out of his set and walked down the hall. He entered the door at the end of the hall. When he reappeared he was carrying a large back shirt in his left hand. He reentered the kitchen and smiled. "Here you go. They guest room is the first door on the left," he said before picking up their plats and put them in the sink.

Hermione got up from her set and started to walk down the hall when she heard him say something. "Gran- Hermione," Hermione turned around to see him walking towards her. He stopped right in front of her and bent down so he was eye level to her. "Thanks for coming," and with out another word his lips we pressed to hers. He pulled back and smiled at her "well goodnight," he said before walking around and down the hall leaving her there dumbfounded at what had just happened. She went to bed that night wondering what it all meant.


	7. Bad Dreams

Nightmare from Hell

Two months had past since the first dinner date and they had become inseparable. If Hermione and Blaise weren't at home they were at work and if she wasn't with Blaise she was with Ginny planning the wedding. This day was one where she went to lunch with Ginny. It was there Monday mid-afternoon ritual.

"Hermione-," Ginny said unsure how to approach the subject.

"Yeah" she looked up from the paper.

"Have you told Blaise," Ginny asked.

"Well… uh… About what," even though she knew what her friend was getting at.

"About the fact you and Malfoy have a past and that you had a baby or were going to have a baby," Ginny was trying to be careful. She knew it was still a touchy subject.

"What's there to tell," Hermione asked even though she knew the answer that question too.

"Let's see that his best mate was the one who broke you and that his best mate was going to be the father to your child until his father took it away from you too," Ginny said a little annoyed.

"It just has never been the right time," Hermione said trying to justify her reasoning for not telling Blaise.

"What happens when Draco finds and tells him before you think it's the right time? Do you know how hurt he'll be? No you don't because you have thought about it. YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM before someone else does," Ginny trying to come herself from her outburst.

"Look Ginny how do I tell the man I'm starting to fall in love with that his best friend was the reason I was so broken. He'd never understand," Hermione said in protest.

"You afraid that he won't want Draco's leftovers aren't you," Ginny asked. Judging from Hermione's silence she was right. "Look Hermione if he really care's about you then he'll look past it. It happened along time ago way before you and Blaise was in the picture,"

"It's not just that Gin I don't know how he'll take the fact that I've hid it this long you know what I mean,"

"Do you love him," Ginny asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Not like I loved Draco," Hermione said.

"Well know one is telling you that you have to love him like Draco," Ginny said unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well yeah I guess I do love him in away," Hermione said unsure if she was really telling the truth.

"Then he'll understand why you hadn't told him yet,"

"Ok,"

The rest of lunch went by very slowly and uneventfully. It mostly talks about the up coming wedding and what still needed to be done. It was about 1:45 when the two finally parted ways.

Hermione new that she had to come clean and tell Blaise about her and Draco and the baby that she had lost before it was too late and someone else told him. Her thoughts keep nagging her all night at work. She was unable to castrate on anything but that. It got so bad that Dean had told her to go home early. She protested at first but with a little convincing and a smile Blaise had talked her into it. He told her that he'd be home right after work and not to worry.

When she got home it was a little after twelve and she was hungry so she made a quick meal and changed for bed. Instead of sleeping the guest bedroom like she normal did she pulled out one of Blaise's nice silk dress shirts and laid down in his bed. It wasn't long before she was off into dreamland and presented with a dream that had haunted her for the past seven years

_Hermione found herself in the depths of some woods. People were everywhere, laying dead on the floor. Screams filled the air around her. It was horrible unsure weather the people you love the most with make it through. Somewhere behind she heard someone scream her name. _

"_HERMIONE RUN…RUN PLEASE RUN" she knew the voice but before she cloud listen the voice she was wiped around by a strong arm. _

"_You filthy little mud blood. Thought could have something that you didn't deserve ah?" the cold voice said. She new this voice all too well. _

"_Get you hands off me," she spat at him._

"_Let her go father she's done nothing wrong," Draco said pointing he wand at his father. _

"_She cares a half blooded child doesn't she," the man said with a smirk._

"_No" Hermione said quickly._

"_Don't lie to me girl. I know that baby is my sons," the man said pointing his wand at his son. Before anyone could do anything Draco was laying on the ground withering in pain. _

"_Father please don't hurt her…Think about Molly father think about her please she wouldn't want you to hurt her," Draco was pleading with his father using the ghost from his father's past. _

"_Oh I wont hurt her dear boy or at least not physically," and with that he muttered "Eveto" and red sparks flew out of his wand tip and at Hermione "But as for the baby… well their wont be a baby," and with that he walked away from the crumpled messes on the floor ._

"_My baby…He took my baby," was all Hermione could say as she laid there in his arms both had tears of pain coming down the face._

She was shock gently and fluttered her eyes open. Standing over her was a very worried looking Blaise.

"Hermione are you okay," Blaise said with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes it was just a bad dream," she said trying to smile but failing very badly.

"Are you sure I mean you were screaming my baby my baby,"

"Yes I'm fine I promise I'm fine," she said sitting up.

"'Mione why were you screaming my baby," Blaise asked almost afraid of the answer.

Hermione took a deep breath before she could say anything. She knew that it was now never. "Because when the final battle broke out I was with child. I was foolish to even think about fighting but I couldn't just sit back and watch as all my loved ones fought so I did. Close to the end I was cornered by my astringed lover's father and he killed the baby," Hermione said wiping the tears away.

Blaise put a strong arm around her as if to say it's ok. But it was at that moment that he knew that she would never love him the he loved her. It killed him inside but he knew it was true.

"Hermione do me a favor," Blaise asked hopeful.

"Hmm,"

"Eat dinner with me and a few friends tomorrow. Please,"

"Sure," was all she said before drifting off into sleep again in Blaise's arms.


	8. Dinner For Three

Dinner For Three

Blaise had asked Dean if Hermione and himself could have that night off so that they could go to dinner. After a lot of persuading and a lot of promises he was able to swing it. It was getting close to 5 when he came home to an awaiting Hermione.

"So where are we going," Hermione asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh umm… I was thinking that place near the Ministry," Blaise said getting some pumpkin juice out of the frigid.

"Isn't that I really nice place," Hermione asked looking up from the place.

"Yes it is, is that okay with you,"

"Yeah it's just I don't have much to wear you know," she said frowning. This was very true Hermione never went out to 'nice places'.

"Well that's why I picked up something for you to wear. It on my bed," He said smiling. This made her smile too.

"Ok well I'm going to go take a shower," Hermione said putting the paper down and getting up and walked towards the bathroom.

After about a hour and half Hermione emerged the bedroom looking stunning. Her hair was in long flowing curls that framed her face. She wore very little make-up not really needing it. Her dress was black halter top with an open back. It was simple but after that is what Hermione enjoyed most 'Simple'.

When she emerged from the room Blaise breath was caught in his throat. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"You ready to go," he asked her.

"Sure,"

He took her by the hand and led her out the door. The walked down the quite street in silence. There really wasn't much to say. In fact they hardly talked at all to be honest they were only there to keep each other company. Sure they had sex before but that's all it was really or to Hermione anyways. They rounded the corner Hermione was lost in thought she didn't even notice the person they were a approaching because if she had she probably would ran the other way.

"Drake," Blaise said to the platinum blonde man standing in front of them. This caught Hermione's attention and her head snapped up to confirm her fears,"

"Granger," the man asked in surprise.

"Yes Malfoy it's me," she just smirked at him though she was dieing inside. She never would have agreed if she knew they were to have dinner with him.

"So they girl who stole your heart is none other than Granger," Draco said with a frown. Not in a million years had he thought that was who Blaise was infatuated with.

"Yes, where's Pansy," Blaise asked unaware of the look Hermione and Draco kept giving each other.

"Oh…well she was sick and wasn't up to coming so she told me to come alone," he said miserable because of the fact that his best friend had his arm around the only person he would ever love. It was killing him.

"Shall we," Blaise said point to the door.

"Sure," Hermione said following Blaise into the building.

Blaise walked up to the host stand. "Zabini for three," he said to the man standing behind the counter.

"Yes please follow me Mr. Zabini,"

The group followed the man to a table in the back. "Your waiter will be over in a minute," the said before he walked away. They each took their seat; Blaise and Hermione on one and Draco sitting in the other. They all could feel the tension or at least Hermione and Draco could Blaise seemed to oblivious to it.

"Well you said that Pansy was sick," Blaise asked Draco. Hermione shifted uncomfortable at the mention of her name.

"Yeah," Draco replied to the question.

A tall thin woman walked up at that point. "Hello my name is Sarah and I'll be you waiter tonight can I get you anything to drink,"

"Water,"

"Same,"

"Whiskey," Hermione said.

The two men turned to look at her both a little shocked.

"What," she said annoyed at the fact that they were looking at her like she was out of her mind.

"Ok, well I'll be right back with your order," the woman said before walking away.

"Well I see you haven't stopped you drinking," Draco said while Hermione just glared at him Blaise still oblivious to the whole thing.

"I don't have a problem if that is what you are trying to get at," Hermione said.

"I don't think I said that you did," Draco said with that god forsaken smirk.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back," Blaise said as he got up.

Once out of ear shot Draco opened his mouth. "How could you,"

"How could I what," Hermione asked innocently.

"You know what I mean Hermione come on Blaise why him," Draco said a little hurt.

"What on earth are you talking about the last time I saw you, you told me that I needed to move on because you were happy with Pansy," she said with just as much hurt.

"But Hermione my best friend how could you," he said looking away.

"Why does it matter so much? Huh I mean your married and are going to have a baby soon why does it matter," she said willing him to look at her. She knew why it mattered so much but she needed to hear him say it.

"Why you want to know why…it because I love you Hermione. GOD DAMN I LOVE YOU DON'T YOU GET IT I LOVE YOU,"

"What's going on here," a confused looking Blaise said as he walked back up to the table.

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other.

"Well someone please answer me," he said a little annoyed.

"He didn't know did he," Draco asked knowing the answer to his own question. Hermione stayed quite.

"Hermione," Draco said again. But before she could open her mouth the man from the hottest stand walked up to the table.

"Which one of you is Mr. Malfoy," he asked. Draco rose his hand unsure what the man wanted.

"This came for you from St. Mungos," the man handed him a letter before walking away. Draco ripped it open and read it over it.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

"What is it," Blaise asked still looking confused.

"Pansy is in St. Mungos I've got to go," he stood up quickly and started to walk towards the door.

Blaise then turned to Hermione who was still silent looking at the Whiskey that was now sitting in front of her. She picked it up and downed it one gulp this was not a good night.

"Hermione," Blaise said looking at Hermione. She looked up from the now empty glass.

"I think you should go be with your friend it didn't sound too good," she said trying not to make eye contact.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," Blaise said looking at her.

"What is there to say that pretty much sum's it up right there what you just heard him say," She said looking back down at her glass wishing it would refill itself.

"It's him isn't he is the one you were trying to forget isn't he," he asked knowing the answer but wishing it wasn't true.

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"It was his baby and it was his father,"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Blaise I just didn't know how it was easy to pretend that it wouldn't come up," she said looking back down at the glass.

"I should have put too and too together I mean the man was moping around just like you it was right there in front of me," he said in almost a whisper.

"You should go, go be with him he needs you right now," she said still staring into the glass.

"Where does this put me and you," he asked more afraid of the answer than anything else.

"I guess I don't know," she said tears slipping down her eyes.

"Do you love him," he asked looking down at his feet.

"Yeah I guess I do,"

"Well then I wont force you to be with someone you don't love," and with that said he turned around and walked away. She was left sitting at the table alone and unsure of what just really happened. She stood pulling out a few gallons and placing them on the table and walked out.


	9. Second loss

The Second Loss

After Blaise left Hermione sitting at the table he headed to St. Mungos down the street. Though Draco was the last person he wanted to see that moment he knew that he needed a friend and the only true he friend was he himself Blaise. He found the building and walked into the reception area.

"I'm looking for the Malfoy's," he said to the receptionists.

"Oh…Well they should be in the morgue," she said sadly.

"The morgue," he asked a little taken back.

"Yes,"

Blaise turn to the lifts. _Why would they be in the morgue?_ he asked himself. Shaking his head and got into a empty lift. He hoped what he suspected wasn't true. It seemed like it took forever when it really was only about 2 minutes. He got out of the lift looking around and sure enough he spotted Draco sitting talking to a doctor. He walked over there very cautious.

"-I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy there was nothing we could do," the doctor said getting up and walked down the hall.

Draco put his head in his hands. "Drake," Blaise said calmly.

"She's gone," he said bluntly.

"Who is," hoping he didn't mean Pansy.

"Pansy," he looked up at Blaise.

"What do you mean she is gone," he asked.

"There were complications and they couldn't save her or the baby," he said emotionless.

"She died," he asked still hoping it was a big joke.

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay," he knew the answer.

"Well yeah I feel like a lost a friend not a lover," he said.

"They couldn't save the baby," he asked choked up.

"No, I've had two children ripped from me," Draco said with tears.

"Come on man lets get you home,"

"No I've got to stay and fill some paper's out and arrange things for a funeral, go ahead and go home I'll be fine," he said getting up. "But thank you for coming I know I'm the last person you want to see right now,"

"Look I don't know what happened between you two all those years ago. But I know that she loves you and you love her and after this mess gets sorted out you need to mend things with her,"

"Yeah," Draco said walking over to the nurse's stand.

Blaise watched for a few seconds and then turned to leave.

A/N: sorry its so short.


	10. A Broken Heart All Over Again

A Broken Heart All Over Again

After Hermione didn't know where to go after she left. She walked down the alley in and out of the leaky caldron. She was now in muggle London walking the street. Her tear stained checks shown in the moonlight. She walked until she found herself in a park. She knew this park well she played here as a small child and with her parents. She missed them a lot now more than ever. They had died in a fire two years before hand. It had been yet another blow that she has not needed. _How could I let things get so bad? He's married and they are going to have child I need to move on and forget about him. I need to get away from here and everyone. I'll leave right after Harry and Ginny's wedding._ She thought to herself. She set down on a park bench, and looked up at the night sky.

She thought about the night Draco had come to her flat before she had gotten her job at Glitter.

**Flash Back**

"_I want you to let go of me for your sake. I'm happy and I want you to find someone that you are happy with like I am with Pansy." _

"_Don't flatter yourself. I've been over you for a long time now. If you ask me I think you're the one that needs to get over me." Hermione said with a smirk. _

"_That's why you go out every night of the week and get piss drunk stumble your way home and repeat the process over the next night." He said sitting down on her bed. _

_She stared at him. How did he know that she did that? Was he following her around? She thought to herself bitterly. "I do not. You're crazier than I remember Malfoy." She said laughing bitterly. _

"_I am not crazy thank you very much. And I know you do because I've followed you for the past couple of days." He said annoyed by her comment. _

"_What would your little Pansypants say if she new? Wouldn't like it very much? Why do you care so much if you're SO HAPPY with her?" She said staring at his cold blue eyes._

"_Because I can't let go until you do. Ok that's way. Yes Hermione Jane Granger I wish that I was with you. But I'm not. Now Pansy and I starting our family and I can't keep wishing I was with you. Ok. So just let go." He said coldly getting up from where he was sitting. _

"_I NEVER LOVED YOU." She screamed at him._

"_WOW THAT HURT! Who are you fooling? Look at yourself you spend your days in bed and your night at a bar trying to forget something that you can't. It's time to face the truth we will never be together. What would you dear Potty say if he saw you like this." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to him._

_She tried to ripe away but was unable to because of his strong grip. "That's none of you damn business now is it. Go back to your little family." She said staring straight into his cold blue eyes. _

"_Fine I'll leave." He said letting go of her arm and allowing her to fall back on to her bed. "Hermione-." He said before turning._

"_What now?" she hissed at him._

"_If you love me, you'll let me go. Please move on please. I hate to see you like this. I want to remember you as the sweet girl I new at Hogwarts. I want to remember you as the girl that I fell in love with." He said softly looking at her with what seemed like a tear in his eye. _

"_People change, I'm not that girl anymore Malfoy." She said bitterly_

**End Of Flash Back**

She wiped the tears from eyes. It was over and she knew that it was. Now the hard part was to let go and to do it the right way. She got up from the bench and headed to her flat. As soon Harry and Ginny were married she was going to leave and never look back and the only people that were going to know was the potter's and the Weasley's.


	11. A Wedding To Remember

A Wedding To Remember

Two weeks had past from that night and Hermione found herself in a room at a chapel right outside of Hogsmead. It was the day of Ginny and Harry's wedding and though she was still moping about the whole situation with Draco and Blaise she was happy to see her to best friends tie the knot.

After the reception she was planning on leaving for good. Ginny and Harry knew though they didn't understand they knew that it was for the best. The news of Pansy's death had not reached the media yet so no one knew that Draco was no longer married.

Hermione went to go check on the men to make sure that they were running on time because lord knows that Ginny would not be happy if they were late.

"Hey guys are you almost ready," she asked poking her head into the room across the hall. All four men occupying the room turned to see a very beautiful looking Hermione standing the door way.

"Umm… as ready as we will ever be," Harry said a little nervous.

"Don't be scared, everything is going to be fine," Hermione said reassuringly.

"I'd be scared if I was marrying Ginny, she's just like my mum," Ron said with a little frown.

"Ronald you are not helping, keep your mouth shut," Hermione said annoyed by Ron's comment.

"Well I was just saying," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Well don't. Harry I want you Ron, Dean and Neville to go up to the alter now we are going to be starting in five minutes," Hermione said with a sweet smile.

They all nodded Hermione moved out of the way so all the men could pass. After they were all out sight she moved back the room that Ginny and the girls were in. Ginny looked amazing in her white gown. It was a Princess style dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her vial was long in the back and went just below her shoulders.

"How did he look," Ginny asked nervously.

"Like Prince Charming," Hermione replied with a smile. "We should get into place the ceremony will start in a few minute.

Lavender and Luna put some last minute touches on Ginny's make-up and the group was out the door. Ginny let the other two girls walk ahead of them she then stopped and place a hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione turned around to look at Ginny.

"Hermione please don't go," she said in a pleading tone.

"Ginny-," Hermione started to protest but was cut off.

"Hermione I've just got you back in my life and I don't want to loose my best friend again," she said tearing up.

"Gin, please don't cry. You know I have to go. I can't keep doing this to myself you know I can't. And you aren't loosing your best friend you know where I'm going and you can come visit me anytime you want, you know that," she said wiping the lone tear on Ginny's cheek.

"I know," she said with a half smile.

"Now you have a wedding to get to," Hermione said a smile.

The wedding went off with out a hitch. It was beautiful and everyone in the room could tell that Harry and Ginny were madly in love with one another. That nothing was going to come between them and that their love was going to last for more than two lifetimes.

After the wedding Hermione went back to her flat to pack a few things before she left to the airport. It was nine and her plane left at twelve. Ron was meting her at 10:30 to see he off at the airport. She went into her room so she could collect the rest of her cloths and pack them. There wasn't much left to pack but a few things. She took out her last suitcase on her bed and then went to the closet to pull her remaining cloths out.

She smiled to herself as she pulled out her old school uniform. They brought back so many memory's some good and bad some she wish she could just forget and other's she hoped she would never forget.

In no time at all she heard a knock at the door. She smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs to the door but the person standing outside wasn't who she thought it would be. A tall fight man was standing in the door way staring at her. Those crystal blues that she had longed to see where staring back at her. They stood there looking at each other for awhile before either of the spoke.

"Can I come in," he asked hopeful.

She stepped aside a little to let him in. He smiled at her and walked in; she closed the door and walked over to the couch. She set down and motioned for him to sit as well. "Your probably wondering what I'm doing here aren't you," he asked at he sat down in the chair across from the couch. She nodded.

"I was thinking about what happened at dinner a few weeks ago…," he trailed off singing her discomfort at the mention of that particular subject.

"Look if that it the only reason why you came we have nothing to discus," she said standing to her feet.

"No that's not why I came," he said.

"Then why did you come," she was still standing.

"Pansy passed away that night," he said looking down. She shifted a little at this and set back down.

"Why," she asked.

"Complication's from the pregnancy. There was nothing they could do to save her or the baby," he said a little sad.

"I'm sorry Draco I know what it's like to loose something you have no control over,"

"Yeah," they both set in silence neither of them knowing what to say next. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she wasn't sure if it was the lose of another child or if it was the lose of Pansy or even both. Hermione was the first to say something.

"What does this mean then for you," she asked.

"I don't really know," silence fell over them again. He didn't know how to approach the subject of them trying to fix things between them. So he bit the horn by the built. "I want to fix things between you and I," he said finally.

"Draco," she said unsure of what she was feeling at the moment she was trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want to cry she was tired of crying all the time.

"Hermione please, you know if it hadn't been for Pansy we would be together,"

"No if it hadn't been that you were afraid of your father then we'd be together," she said flatly. This was very true if he had just stood up to his father and told him that he didn't want to marry Pansy and he wanted to do his own thing they would be together.

Draco set there saying nothing unsure of what to say. Yes it was true he could have stood up too his father but if he had done that he could have put Hermione at risk and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

"And if I had done that you may not be sitting here today," he said.

"That may be true but I'd rather be dead than had to spend five years without you," this was true too, for the past five years she had nothing to live for. Everything she fought for in the war had been taken from her.

"Please don't say that you don't mean it,"

"Yes I do," she said bitterly.

"Hermione please," he said pleadingly.

"Draco I've loved you for six years. Everything that I fought for in the war was taken from me, you the baby that we made together. It's not fair to me that just because Pansy is no longer standing in the way of you and I, that you come to me and tell me "Oh well now we can be together because that wife of mine is dead" it doesn't work like that," she said standing to her feet. It was then he noticed all the box's that lined the wall.

"Where are you going," he asked sacred of the answer.

"Far away from here and far away from my past, it's time that I move on with my life. I'm still young and have a whole life ahead of me. A life away from this place a life away from you and our past," she said shifting.

"But we can be together. Isn't that what we've both wanted for the past five years," he asked knowing this was true.

"Yes but that's the past," she said wondering where Ron was it was getting late and she needed to get to the airport.

"So that's it you're going leave and never come back. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me anymore," he knew or he hoped that she couldn't.

"Draco you know I can't do that," she said looking everywhere but him.

"Then why are you leaving,"

"Because I have to do it for me," she said her eyes final settling on him. Then there was a loud pop.

"Hermione," Ron's voice came from the kitchen.

"In here," she said. He walked out of this kitchen into the living room.

"You almost ready- Malfoy what in the hell are you doing here," he asked, turning a bit red at the sit of him.

"What does it look like, talking to Hermione," he aid a little annoyed at the intrusion.

"Haven't you done enough Malfoy? Can't you see how much you've already hurt her? Why did you come," he asked moving towards Hermione.

"To try to fix thing's between us," Draco said flatly.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah that's why he's here," she said looking down.

"And,"

"And I'm still leaving," she said looking up.

"Why," Draco asked again.

"I've already told you why," she said coldly. "There is nothing left to fix,"

"Hermione please," he pleaded.

"You heard her Malfoy. I think you should leave," Ron said boldly.

"Fine, but this time I'm not the one who walked away you are," he said as he got up and head towards the door. Heartbreak edged on his face. He opened the door and turned around. "I love you Hermione and always will. Just promise me that you will remember that," she knobbed and he walked out. It was the hardest thing she had ever done but she needed to do this for her.

"Hermione are you okay," Ron asked.

"Yeah we need to go," Ron knobbed and went up to her room and too get her bags. He came back down carrying three suitcases in his hands. "Shall we," he asked her and led her out the door. Outside was a cab waiting for them. The driver took the suitcases and put them into the trunk. Ron opened the door for Hermione. She crawled into the cab Ron went after her. After they were both settled and the driver was back into the car they were off.

They set in silence for awhile before Ron said something. "Herms are you sure this is what you want to do,"

"Yes," she said staring out the window.

"Okay just know that I am behind you 100 in whatever you decided to do," Ron said taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her palm.

"Thank you," she said turning to look at him. "So how do you think France is this time of year," she asked with a weak smile.

"I bet the same as here just less rain," he said with a smile.

"You know you guys can come visit me anytime you want, right," she asked placing her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, and don't worry as soon as you get settled I'm coming for a visit," he said placing her hang back in her lap. They set in silence the rest of the way to the airport.

Once they pulled up too the French Airways side walk they both got out. The driver got her suitcases and set them down on the side walk. "I'll send the rest of you stuff in about week. Just owl me when you are ready for it," Ron said as he embraced her tightly. They stood there for a few seconds, when she pulled away, she knobbed and smiled.

"Thank you Ron send Harry and Ginny my love and tell them they are welcome anytime and thank you again. ," she said stepping back and bending down to get her bags.

"Anything for you 'mione," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione turned and walked towards the double doors. Once there she turned around too look at Ron once last time, she smiled and turned back around and kept walking.

Ron stood there until he couldn't see her anymore. The smile slowly faded as he turned around to get back in the cab. '_I hope you know what you are doing 'mione' _he said to himself once he was seated in the cab again. They driver pulled away and Ron said "Do you know where 15 mart place is,"

"Yeah it's out in the countryside isn't it," the man asked.

"Yeah," Ron said with a smile.

"Is that where you want to go," the man asked.

"Yeah," He knew what he had to do and hopeful one day Hermione would understand that it was for the best.


	12. go get her

Go Get Her

After about an hour of driving on the countryside the cab pulled up too a black metal gate with the inscription 'Malfoy Manor'. The old manor was dark and creepy. _'Just as suspected'_ Ron thought to himself mildly. He took a few gallons out of his pocket and handed them to the driver. "Keep the change," Ron said before getting out of the cab.

Once the cab was out of sight Ron pulled his wand out and muttered something under his breath, the gates slowly creaked open. Ron walked through the gate and up too the door. He looked around slowly and asked himself how can anyone live in a place like this? Once he reached the door he saw a serpent knocker. He knocked and waited for a few minutes before the door slowly creaked open. A scared looking house elf looked up at Ron "Can pinky help you sir," pinky asked trembling.

"I'd like to speak to Draco Malfoy," Ron said stepping into the entrance hall.

"Yes sir, pinky go got Master Draco," pinky said running off to inform his master had a visitor. A few moments there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Draco appeared at the bottom the stairs looking annoyed.

"What do you want Weasley," Draco asked moving a little closer.

"To tell you where Hermione is headed," Ron said leaning up against the wall.

"Why," Draco said a little shocked.

"Because weather or not I like you it doesn't matter because you love Hermione and she loves you too. And I'm tired of seeing her in pain and I know if you even half of what you say you do then your in pain too," Ron said still couldn't believe that he was helping his once enemy. "So do you want to know or not,"

"What's the point? Hermione is as stubborn as she ever was and weather she's in pain she thinks this is for the best and there's nothing I can do," he said looking down.

"You can changer her mind about giving each other another chance," Ron said annoyed at the fact Draco wasn't willing to go after her.

"Weasley you didn't hear what she said to me. Nothing is going to change her mind," Draco muttered.

"Fine," Ron said standing up straight and walked over to the door. He opened the door and walked out onto the threshold and turned around "She's in a small muggle village right outside of Paris if you ever get the balls to go after her," and with that he closed the door behind him.

Draco stared at the door for awhile dumfounded at the fact Ron Weasley just told him where he could find her. He knew he needed someone to talk to and get a few things off his chest.

Blaise was sitting at his kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when he heard a knock at the door. He looked over to the wall clock and read 1:45 a.m., he shook his head. _Who would be coming to see me this late at night?_ He asked himself getting up and heading to the door. The person knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yelled a little annoyed. When he reached the door and opened it he was surprised to see Draco standing there. "Hey man," he said a little taken back that he didn't just appreate in.

"I need someone to talk to," Draco said brushing some hair out of his face. Blaise moved a side to let him. Draco walked in and headed towards the kitchen.

Blaise followed him in. "Do you want to anything to drink," he asked.

"Coffee would be nice," Draco said smelling it. Blaise knobbed and took another coffee mug from the cabinet and pouring what was left in the pot into the mug. He handed it to Draco and sat down across from him.

"So what do you want to talk about," he asked even though he knew it was about Hermione.

"She's gone," he said looking down into the mug.

"What do you mean she's gone," he asked shifting in his sit.

"She left," Draco said looking up.

"What do you mean she just left,"

"What don't you get about she left," Draco asked annoyed.

"You let her just leave," Blaise asked.

"What was I going to do,"

"Tell her that he you love her and that you don't want to have to live with out her anymore," Blaise said. "You're a smart guy I mean come on what happen to all the charm that you had when we were in school. All the girls were following over you," Blaise said with a smirk. One of the priks of being Draco's friends was getting the 'Leftovers'.

"You didn't hear some of the things she said," he said looking out the window.

"Like what," Blaise asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"That she was leaving to get away from me and our past and that their was nothing left to fix," he said looking back at Blaise.

"Well maybe that's how she feels," Blaise said looking into Draco's eyes. "I know this isn't wait you want to hear but you hurt in ways that I didn't think was possible," He said looking away.

"I know, but I couldn't put her at risk not when things were in the state that they were. My father would have killed her and then what good would that would have done. Do you know how many people would have been heart broken," he asked.

"Everyone that knows her," Blaise said. "Well do you know where she is going," he asked.

"Yeah Weasley came to me early and told me," he said.

"Well then why are you sitting here talking to me and not going after her,"

"Because she doesn't want me too," Draco said stubbornly.

"That's what she told you, but I'm sorry no one holds on to someone for five years and doesn't want them to come after them," Blasie standing to his feet. "Now go get her,"

Draco smiled to himself, if there was thing Blasie was good at it, it was lighting a fire under his ass to get him motivated.


	13. together again

Together Again

Hermione arrived in France in the early hours of the morning. It had been a long flight and she already missed her friends but she told herself that she had to be strong. After getting off the plain she went to baggage clam to retrieve her luggage. After she had all the things she went out to grab a cab, which wasn't too hard considering that there were five just sitting around. She stepped up to the closest one to her; the driver took her bags and put them in the trunk.

"Where to mama," the driver said once he was in the car. Hermione handed him a piece of paper with the directions on them. He knobbed in review mirror and then they were off.

Since there wasn't much traffic considering it was 2:30 a.m. it only took the thirty minutes to reach the small village. The driver pulled off on a side road and drove till it came to a dead end. Where the dirty road ended is where a large house stood. It was a white two story house with a rape around pouch and blue shutters. It was bathing in the moonlight and was absolutely beautiful. She stepped out of the cab and took look around. The house was surrounded by trees and you wouldn't know there was a house unless someone told you.

The driver took her bags out of the trunk and set them on the front porch. Hermione pulled four gallons out of her purse and handed them to the driver. She walked to the front door and unlocked the door with her wand. There was a click and she pushed the door open. She placed her bags by the door and started into the living room. With a flick of her wand a lamp lit up to reveal a man sitting on her couch.

Hermione screamed and jumped five feet in the air before she realized who it was.

"What in the hell are you doing you here," she asked in almost a whisper.

"I thought that much would be obvious," the man said.

"Well it's not," she said moving a little closer.

"I've missed you," he said

"How did you find me," she asked.

"I have my ways about me, you should know that," he said.

"Why can't you just let me let go," she asked sitting next to him.

"Because I know you don't want too, and I don't want you too. I want you and I to be together forever," he said standing to his feet and brings her with him.

"What makes you think that I don't want to let go," she asked looking into his eyes.

"Your eyes give you away, they always have," he said leaning down very slowly. "I'm going to kiss you now and there's nothing you can to do to stop me," he said pressing his lips to hers. It was like an explosion neither had felt in so long. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance she hesitated before granting his wish. He depend the kiss making it more passionate. Coming to her senses she pulled away.

"Draco please," she said stepping away.

"If you can tell me that you felt nothing then I will walk out that door and I will never look back. But if you can't do that then I can't walk away," he said closing the distance again.

She had her back to him but she could feel his warmth on the back of her neck.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"I didn't feel anything," she said her back still to him.

"Tell me to my face," he said.

She turned around to face him. "I-I-I felt everything that I did all those years ago. And I've missed it more than I've ever missed something in my whole life," she said falling into his arms.

"I love you Hermione. I've never stopped loving you, and I don't ever want to stop. Your love makes me want to be a better person," he said raping his arms around her.

"I love you too," she said holding on to him for dear life. "Please don't leave me again. Please I'm tired of living with out you," she said pulling away to look at him.

"I promise," he said.


	14. epilog

Epilog

Twelve years had past since that night and Hermione and Draco were married with three children. Samantha 10 who would be attending her first year at Hogwarts the next fall. Mitchum 7 who was the spitting image of his father and Jane 3 who looked like her mother and her sister Samantha.

The Malfoy's were a happy loving family. Hermione and Draco's first six years were rocky and less than prefect. The next six were full of emptiness. But the last twelve were filled with as much love and happiness that any one could hope for.

Hermione and Draco were lying in bed late one night. Neither a sleep but afraid to speak in case the other was, but Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you awake," she asked moving on her side to look at him.

"Yes," he said but his eyes were closed.

"I can't sleep," she said sniggling up to him. He raped a protective arm around her.

"Why not," he asked opening his eyes too look at her.

"I don't know, why aren't you asleep," she asked.

"Because I can't sleep," he said.

"Why can't you sleep," she asked.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing,"

"And what is that," she asked.

"That I love Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a smirk.

"Oh really,"

"Yes really," he said rolling over on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her when their bedroom door creaked open.

"Mommy daddy," they heard Jane's voice.

"Yes," Draco groaned

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you," she asked crawling up into their bed.

"What was your dream about," Hermione asked putting her arms around her daughter.

"Sam left me," she said snuggling next to her mother.

"You know one day Sam is going to go away to school. But that doesn't mean she's leaving you," Draco said putting his arm around his wife and daughter.

"I know daddy," she said smiling up at him. She really did have her mother's smile. "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too babay,"

A/N Well this is the end of the road for this story…Hope you all liked it… Keep an eye out I'm working on another story….


End file.
